


Bedtime Stories

by Sebastiona



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastiona/pseuds/Sebastiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddly Sherlock and John. Somewhere between sleep and distraction...</p>
<p>*********</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> [Reading](http://nooneexpected.deviantart.com/art/Reading-286099888) by ~[nooneexpected](http://nooneexpected.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

I like it when you take a breath. 

A soft, sweet sigh. That secret moment of desperation and urgency. That involuntary heave, that need for oxygen, that bodily function you strive to control and that controls you. Pressed against my heart and my lungs and my legs entwined and your fingers reaching out for my skin and stroking the white folded corners of our bedtime book. 

Breathing. 

Against my cheek.

Wisps of hair dance between your cherry lips and your warm fingers thread through handfuls, like parting sand with your palms. Little streaks of yellow sunshine.

Cherry blossom cheeks. Your chest vibrates as your lips move and your vocal chords expand and your heart thump-thump-thumps inside your chest. Bed time stories. Tucked up in your arms like a snow blanket. You tremble as you clutch my skeleton. Your body on the edge of space. You let yourself lean back against my embrace. Feel me struggling to keep your weight from the floor.

I feel weightless. A petal in the breeze. 

You taste like cherry pie and cinnamon. Just your breath against my lips. I close my eyes and watch you. 

I watch you breathing. Smile. Teeth and cherry lips and curly curls and sugar glistening like stars as I trace a pattern along the heart-shaped curve of your mouth. Like a breath in a moment. My fingers there and your smile here and your fingers along here and your eyes fall there and your mouth and those cherry lips and the bedtime stories go on and on and on...

Breathing. Breathing you inside me.

A never ending story.


End file.
